The purpose of our program is to develop a five county involvement in alcoholic prevention and rehabilitation, using resources in the community and then using counselors to implement what is referred to as the "Buddy System". The program personnel will consist of one director and six counselors. The counselors have important goals such as: educational programs for the youth, young adults, and the community itself. The counselor will work with the alcoholic and his family and give personal attention to these individuals in regards to, aiding in employment and assisting him in maintaining sobriety. The established Half-Way House gives follow-up care and counseling to some eighteen male clients, after their release from a jail or hospital. Future plans call for development of a larger facility and utilizing the present facility for female clients.